


I Will Live in You...As You Live in Me...

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Series: Final Fantasy XV Vampire Scourge on Eos [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Tenshi isn't sure what drew her to that campfire one stormy night. Whether it is the lure of warmth, or the lure of possible food sitting around it. But now, the man that she has considered just plain food...is turning out to be so much more...
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Final Fantasy XV Vampire Scourge on Eos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761766
Kudos: 4





	I Will Live in You...As You Live in Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay kind of a reverse of "Your Blood is Precious to Me" but I'm going to try and go for a little bit of a different concept. It's still the same concept of what happens when a vampire on Eos drinks from a human and doesn't turn them...they end up a daemon. So basically that explains why there is no Starscourge on Eos...vampirism IS the Starscourge it's just more or less a well kept secret that really and truthfully only informed peeps kno (aka hunters, vampires, those involved with vampires, so on, so forth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wanted to use them as food...it turns out that she won't be able to. A last second decision changes everything for her.

_I've been watching him for a week now. Watching beautiful sea green eyes behind thin, silver frames. Tawny colored hair that when up, strangely enough, looks like a cockatrices up-do. His voice is honey smooth with what sounds like a Tenabraen accent. His grace on the battlefield with daggers and pole arms and off the battlefield with knives and other kitchen utensils alike is unparalleled to my ancient knowledge._

_I've never in all my long, long years seen anyone like him. Never been intrigued by any other mortal creature like this. This Ignis Scientia has caught my attention, like a spider's web catches up a butterfly. And just like that butterfly...I think I'm doomed to die in that web, cause I doubt he even knows he ensnared me. And once a mortal ensnares the attention of an immortal, that immortal is doomed to follow them for the rest of that mortals life._

_Or until the immortal turns them..._

* * *

"Ignis, why do you take care of these boys like this?" I ask, tilting my head as I watched him cook. 

He smiled gently as he stirred the stew he was cooking. 

"To be honest," he looked up at me, then glanced over his shoulder, then leaned close lowering his voice to a whisper, as if letting me in on a big secret, "they would be lost without me."

A laugh tumbled from his lips as he leaned away and went back to his cooking. That laugh sent a shiver down my spine. How was he able to do that? No other mortal has ever been able to make my body react so with so simple a sound. I watched as he methodically cut some vegetables into small pieces and slid them into the stew.

"As well as Noctis would never eat properly. He absolutely _hates_ vegetables. I have to hide them in any dish that I make." he continued. 

I slid over next to him and looked into the pot. The stew was thick and filled with meat, potatoes, and vegetables, along with other spices. Ignis moved to the side to allow me to sample the scent of it, and to keep up the disguise I had made, I leaned forward slightly and gave a small inhale. I haven't had to breath for millennia now and have had to keep reminding myself to do so. And I had to admit, if I was still alive and if I still needed human food, it would have smelled wonderful.

Now, I really wasn't even affected. However, I smiled and nodded my head. 

"Would you like a taste?" he offered.

That was where I froze. I hadn't tried to eat human food in years. And the last time I had...I had ended up terribly sick. But the look on Ignis's face...it was so hopeful. Almost begging for me to try what he had cooked.

Resigning myself to being sick because I couldn't say no to this man who had entranced me so easily, I nodded my head and smiled. His face lit up brighter than the sun that the Astrals that damned us Immortals hung in the sky. Pulling out a spoon, he dipped it in the stew and cupped a hand under it as he slowly brought it over to me. Raising it level with my face, I leaned forward to blow on it slightly to cool it while staring him in the eyes, then glanced down at the spoon while leaning forward. I parted my lips and closed my eyes just before I reached it and allowed him to feed me the stew.

I heard a soft noise come from him as my lips closed and I tasted it. As I pulled away and opened my eyes after swallowing, I noticed a blush covering Ignis's cheeks. I nodded my head.

"It's good." I whispered. 

Ignis's hand came up and gently brushed at the top of my lips. I flinched a little bit and looked at his hand as he pulled it back. The was a bit of the broth on it.

"Oops, guess I made a bit of a mess." I grinned. 

"S-sorry I didn't mean to startle you when I..." Ignis began. 

I smiled, lifting his hand, "Not many people have wanted to get near me Ignis. You're fine."

I drew my tongue across his thumb then dropped his hand, turning away after doing so. Waving my hand as I walked, I moved over to the other side of the camp, away from the fire and where everyone else would be able to see me. I didn't know if I would become sick instantly or if it would take a bit. I didn't want Ignis to be offended if I showed any kind of illness. I also didn't want him to figure out the reason I would become sick.

Not five minutes later, I felt my throat constricting. My chest starting to burn. I stood up quickly and glanced around. All of the boys were occupied with their food, so I darted behind their tent. I felt the slight transformation happen that always accompanied me needing to feed, to drink.

I shook my head. I tried to force the transformation to recede. If any of the boys were to see me like this...my life was over. I was as good as dead. I had seen them fight the first time I watched them from afar.

Before I had approached their camp a week ago, due to wanting to use them for food. But as I stayed near them, that want of food left and want of friendship had grown. But I had known from day one they could kill me. I couldn't let them see...it was time to leave. I started to crawl to the edge of the Haven, trying to get over the edge of it so I could disappear into the darkness.

I just wasn't quick enough. 

"Tenshi? Where are you going? It's dark out, it's not safe outside the Haven! There are daemons out now." I heard Ignis say behind me. 

I froze just on the edge of the Haven. I was so close! One more pull with my arms and I could slip over the side and be gone from sight.

"Tenshi, please!" Ignis pleaded. 

I felt his hand land gently on my shoulder. This time my flinch was violent as I tried to pull away, move away from hurting him. If I disappeared until morning, I would be fine. I could find a daemon that would at least somewhat clear this up, then I could return to them.

"Astrals above, Tenshi I beg you not to leave. You can go in the morning, if you must. But please, don't leave now." he begged me. 

I chanced a glance over my shoulder, ready to plead with him myself to _let_ me go...but one glance into his eyes told me everything. He saw the crimson color, he saw the pale features.

His hand pulled away from my shoulder like he'd been burned. 

"Tenshi?!" he gasped softly. 

My eyes closed before I reopened them and looked back out into the darkness. My salvation laid out there. But I knew I wouldn't reach it. The man behind me knew what I was. It was over, I was done for.

My head turned and laid itself on the Haven floor, the fight to get away from it leaving my body. I wasn't going anywhere, no reason to fight. I would be dieing right here, my long ancient life coming to an end. 

"Yes, I am Ignis. I am what you fear, what you despise. You can kill me if you wish. But I ask you to let me confess to you my sins before you do." my voice sounded as defeated as I felt, "Yes, when I first saw the four of you, the only thing I intended to do...was kill you. All I wanted was food. But then as I spent time with all of you, that want died away. Though my hunger grew day by day, I forced it to the back of my mind. Because I wanted friends.

You most of all. You intrigued me, Ignis. You, a mortal that I have known for all but a week, have piqued my interest more than anyone has in my entire immortal life. I wanted to learn about you. I wanted to know you.

But I never...wanted to hurt you. Yes, your blood smells wonderful, absolutely tantalizing. Every time I get near you, I feel lightheaded. But I would never touch it. So since I've confessed myself...sink your blades inside my body and end my wretched life.

Do what you must. What you were trained for. I'm no better than a daemon, Ignis. Get rid of me, and make Eos safer." 

"Noct, Tenshi is feeling a little under the weather. However, she is...wary of sharing the tent with us. I'll keep her company out here tonight. Will the rest of you clean up from dinner for me?" the words rang loud in my ears before I felt Ignis pull me up and away from the edge of the Haven. 

"Ignis!" I hissed at him, my voice dropping to a rasp and drawing out the last part of his name, "You won't be safe if you do this!"

He smiled at me softly.

"You need help. Who am I to leave a lady in need." pulling me closer to the tent he added with a smile, "Even if she is a Siren of the night."

Setting me down gently, he laid a gentle hand against my cheek. 

"Stay here. We'll both need a few things to get through this night together."

Standing, Ignis turned away and walked around the side of the tent. I heard Prompto ask Ignis what had happened to me, and Ignis being nonchalant about it. Something about possibly catching a cold or something like that. I also caught that I had been left behind by my other hunter friends when I had been injured and sick before which was why I was so wary of being around the others right now. I smiled.

Damn, that was one hella excuse and it was a damn plausible one at that. I had to give Ignis some credit. Not ten minutes later, Ignis reappeared with blankets and a few potions that looked like they had been shoved into his arms. As my head tilted when I looked at them. He chuckled. 

"Prompto refused to let me come back here without something to help you. Though I know this isn't really what you need. One moment."

Setting everything down, he slowly eased his gloves of his hands and set them off to the side. His hands rose up to the buttons of his printed shirt and slowly undid them folding it once it was undone and off his body. My eyes instantly zeroed in on the vein pulsing in his throat as he turned around. 

_"Shit..."_ I muttered under my breath, closing my eyes and turning my face away.

"You need to drink, Tenshi." I felt his fingers lead my face back towards his. 

"I won't..." whispered words slipped from my lips, _"I can't...I refuse..."_

"And if I want you to?" he asked. 

"You don't. You don't want me to drink from you. You don't want me to partake."

 _"But I do want you to live._ You are sick right now and even I can see it. I know nothing of your kind other than how to kill you. Yet right now I can see that you are sick. That you need blood to recover.

That is all I ask you to do. I know that a potion won't heal you. I know an elixir won't heal you. Nothing will, but someone's blood. Let that person's blood be mine.

I will willingly give it. Please. You have become a Siren I can't refuse even if you sent me away. I would return to you and beg for your touch. Take what I offer." he whispered softly, leaning over me pulling me towards his throat and baring it willingly. 

Halting him with a hand on his chest, I opened my mouth hissing at him fangs fully bared, hoping that would scare him back. He smiled again his hand coming up to my cheek, a finger running over one of my fangs. The point of my fang sliced into his finger and blood welled up from the cut. Dipping his finger down, the blood was smeared over my tongue and I yanked myself back groaning. _Fuck_ , his blood tasted better than what I thought it would.

My hand lashed out and snagged his hand again. I swiped my tongue over the blood still leaking from his finger. 

_"Fuck, I shouldn't do this but..."_ I whispered, reaching out and nearly ripping Ignis's glasses off his face. 

Fortunately they landed on his shirt and they wouldn't be broken in my haste. My other hand released his and snapped around the back of his neck, drawing him in close to me. My fingers sank into his hair, yanking the strands back harshly as his body crashed into mine. A gasp left Ignis's lips, but he didn't fight me, didn't pull away. My mouth dipped down scrapping fangs over his throat slowly, savoring this moment that I had been fantasizing about for days now, considering we Immortals cannot dream.

"Shit... _shit.._.Ignis if I hurt you...hit me. _Do something, and I'll stop. I won't turn you, damn it. **But you've pushed me too far. I can't stop myself anymore.**_ " my voice had ended up fluctuating between my Immortal one and the one I hid myself behind, but my words were my last warning to Ignis. 

My fangs sunk deep and crimson began to flow.

 _"Bloody hell..."_ an almost wrecked voice muttered in my ear.

Gods, it sounded almost like he was enjoying this. Ignis pressed down against me, forcing me backwards. Soon enough, I was laying on my back, him all but draped over me. I could feel his heart beating against my chest, the way his hand came up to join mine as he pulled it from his hair and intertwined our fingers together. He pinned my hand to the ground under his, yet I wasn't angry about this show of dominance over me.

It didn't incite the dominance that I usually wanted over the one I fed from. Fuck, I needed to stop...

I started to pull back, pull my fangs from Ignis's throat, but the hand not pinning mine down flew to the back of my head holding me to him. Forcing my fangs to stay buried in his throat. I felt a whimper pass through my form stemming from his chest. 

"Don't stop yet...just a touch more..." that wrecked voice whispered to me again. 

That set off the streak of dominance in my body. I chose how long I drank. I chose how much I drank. Showing my superior strength as an Immortal, I shoved Ignis over onto his back even as my fangs were still buried. My knees landed on either side of his waist as I pulled away from his throat the hand that had held the back of his neck now pressed down on his forehead to keep him pinned.

To say that the Immortal side of myself was pissed was an understatement. 

_**"You offer yourself to me freely then make demands of me. Who do you think you are, mortal?!"**_ I hissed lowly, leaning down directly into his face.

"I only ask and demand that which I know is good for you." was his only reply and not once did he look away. 

I had to admit he had me there. He was correct. I took a deep breath to calm myself. If I didn't, I'd end up doing something I didn't want to. 

"Tenshi." 

I didn't reply, I couldn't yet.

"Tenshi..."

 _ **"Ignis...please..."**_ those two words, stunned him into silence. 

He seemed to understand. I was trying to return to the person he knew. The woman he met wandering near this campsite. I dropped my head to let my face rest against his chest. Breathing, something foreign to me, yet matching mine to his at the moment was bringing me back.

My Immortal mind, its wants and needs, were receding to the back of my mind again. 

"Don't ever force me to do that again, Ignis please. Don't ever force me to drink from you. Don't, please. Cause next time...I won't be able to stop." I whispered against his chest. 

The hand holding mine squeezed tighter. 

"There will be next times, my Siren. I'm keeping you with us. You will learn to be strong. You will learn control. All of us around you are your friends.

It will be tough in the beginning until we are able to help you survive. But we will all be here. _All four of us, eventually._ " he whispered to me. 

I reached out and pulled a blanket and pillow out of the pile Ignis had brought back with him as well as a potion. Breaking the potion over him, I watched the puncture wounds from my fangs close. Slipping the pillow under Ignis's head, I draped my body over his. I might be an Immoral, but that didn't mean that I liked to be cold at night. Not only would laying on top of Ignis keep me warm, but so would draping the blanket over the two of us.

As well as adding to the story of helping me with my supposed _'illness'._ What better way to keep a person warm than to share body heat with them. Pulling the blanket up just under my shoulders, I made myself comfortable. Ignis did the same slinging one arm around my back, the other taking my hand again. 

_'Together then...a mortal and Immortal shall face this world. Astrals be damned that it is a sin...'_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
